Soul Eater Couples of Extreme Awesomeness
by souleatertsubakiepicness
Summary: TsuStar, SoMa, LizXKidd! AAAHHHHH! TOO MUCH ARGUING! I'm hoping that with this story, the arguing will finally stop! Please help me with couple ideas... I'm running on empty.
1. Chapter 1

I AM SO FREAKING TIRED OF ARGUMENTS ABOUT SOUL EATER COUPLES. I AM JUST GOING TO WRITE ABOUT ALL OF THEM. MAYBE THEN PEOPLE WILL STOP THE ARGUING!

************7= -_- 8=J :D!************ DTKxLIZ*************TSUSTAR****************

Death the Kidd, also known as Kidd, was waiting outside of Liz's room. He had a very important thing to do. And know was the time to do it. Crona, the little emo freak, as Blackstar called him, had invited all of the crew, Maka, Soul, Kidd, Liz & Patty, Tsubaki, and Blackstar, over for dinner at who knows where on one condition. They all had to have a date, whether fake or real. Kidd was sure that Crona was going to ask Patty out. Kidd had wanted to ask Liz out, but he couldn't seem to work up enough courage. Until now. He turned at the sound of Liz's doorknob turning. Liz stepped out of her room. She looked amazing. Liz was wearing a gold evening gown that stopped just above the knees with silver symmetrical heels. The heels had buckles in the shape of the number 8. For some reason, Kidd couldn't get his eyes past Liz's knees when he was trying to look her in the eye and ask her out. "Kidd, are you ok? You're being awfully quiet." Liz said.

"Um…. Uh…. Yeah. Um.. Liz?" Kidd said. "Yeah?" she replied. "Will you maybe….. Go out with me?" "Of course! I've been waiting for you to ask ever since that weird boob incident." Kidd's face turned bright red as he remembered that time…

"Ugh…" Kidd said, deflated and emptied of most of his happiness. "Yeah… That was weird…." Liz said, trailing off. "Kidd?" Liz said suddenly, breaking the silence. "What?" Kidd said unhappily. "We're going to be late. It starts at 8:11. It's 8:00 now. Let's go." "ACK!" Kidd screamed. The exact reason he screamed is debated. It was either because it was the perfect time and he was happy or he was scared of Patty, who was in a pink dress with 7 buckles. **7** buckles. SEVEN… "SEVEN! AH! NO! NOT SEVN! ANYTHING BUT SEVEN! GET ANOTHER DRESS! CALL THE POLICE! AHHH!" Kidd yelled. "Oh brother…" Liz said. She grabbed Kidd and turned him around. She kissed him on the lips. Kidd sighed with happiness. "That… was so much better… than symmetry." Kidd said.

************7= -_- 8=J :D!************ DTKxLIZ*************TSUSTAR****************

I thought it was a little weird that I was getting undressed in front of Maka. But then again, Maka was helping me get dressed up for Crona's weird little dinner party. I wonder who Crona asked out? My thoughts were interrupted as Maka pulled a dark blue dress with silver sparkles over her head. "Whoa." I stated. "Perfect." Maka said happily. "Now all you need is some shoes, Tsubaki! I'm going to go get you some!" Maka said.

!SYMMETRY!

I was feeling odd. "Is our god uncomfortable?" Soul asked me sarcastically. "I turned and said, "When I, the great god Blackstar, get all off my powers back, you are SO dead. I wiggled uncomfortably. I was in a tuxedo for the first time in my life. It was a nice dark blue one with a black and white bowtie and a pair of silver shoes. Not cool. I wonder what Tsubaki's doing…..

!SYMMETRY!

I looked at the shoes Maka had brought me, and then looked at Maka's shoes. They were almost identical. Maka's were gold and red. Mine were the exact same heels, about an inch high, only mine were silver with blue buckles, not red. I stared ahead as Maka strapped them on me. I had never worn high heels before. Wow… they were amazing. I stood and almost immediately fell. "These are hard to walk in, Maka." I stated. "Yeah. They always are at first. You'll get used to them. Come on. Let's go meet Blackstar and Soul."

!SYMMETRY!

I looked at Tsubaki and when I did, I developed a sudden urge to kiss her. Her sparkling blue dress reminded me of the night sky, mysterious and beautiful. Soul looked at me oddly. Maka and Tsubaki were giggling in the corner. "What? What happened?" I asked Soul. "Um… To quote you **'**Tsubaki… You look so beautiful in that dress. You remind me of the night sky, mysterious and beautiful…**'** Ring a bell?" Soul asked, making goo-goo eyes at me. I slapped him in a manly way. Tsubaki walked over to me in her one inch heels. She grabbed my hand and started walking towards the door quickly. I turned for help from Soul. I didn't know what to do. But Soul looked a little busy with Maka. The two were really dating. The two were making out in the bedroom doorway. I decided to follow their example. "Tsubaki? Stop for a minute." I said. "What do you need Blackstar?" she said. "Come closer and I'll tell you." I said. She stepped closer slowly. "Yes?" she asked. I put my hands or her shoulders and pulled her close. "Tsubaki. Will you go out with me?" I asked. "Of course!" she said, throwing her arms around me. When she finished, I took her chin in my hand and kissed her. We stood there kissing until Kidd and Liz ran past us, Kidd yelling "COME ON LIZ! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" "We should go too." Tsubaki said, pulling away. "Yeah." I said. We left the porch and headed towards Crona's house.

**IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ON FUTURE COUPLE, LET ME KNOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

MORE SOUL EATER COUPLES OF AWESOMENESS!

KimxOxSteinxMarieMedusaxSpirit

"Kim! We have to go! We're going to be late if you take approximately 1.26 more minutes!" Kim sighed. Ox always over thought things. _Oh well, I better get out there._

She thought to herself. She looked at herself in the mirror, hoping that she looked okay. She was wearing a green knee-length dress with a white sailor-like tie around her neck, as usual, and a white belt around her waist. She was also wearing white and blue heels. _Here I go…._ she thought as she walked towards her door slowly to go out to meet Ox.

!SYMMETRY!

I looked myself over. I was wearing a simple black suit with a green and blue flower tucked into my buttonhole. My shoes were blue and black. I was wearing a very generic tuxedo. _I'm over thinking things again… When will Kim come out?_ I wondered. I needed to think about things other than the 'Date' with Kim. _Why did Kim agree to go to the dinner with me? She hates me. She hates my hair, she hates my thinking process, and she even hates my gut! So why? Why go out to dinner with ME? Of all people why-_ "Whoa." I said, interrupting myself. Kim was in front of me, in a knee-length green dress._**I don't think I need to go through this again. Kim's description, I mean.**_ I stood, speechless until Kim said, "we're going to be late! Remember? I think I took more than… What was it? 1.27 minutes? 2.26? Oh! 1.26 minutes! Hello? Ox! OX FORD! LET'S GO!" she grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the door. I followed her. We left, arm in arm. Not that I was complaining or anything, but still. One thing was still going through my mind as we went towards Crona's place. _Why did she say yes to me?_

KimxOxSteinxMarie ((MedusaxSpirit))

**Marie**: I was walking down the street in the darkness. _Where's the party?_ I could have sworn that I took the right turn that time… hm….. Where to go? I bet that's my turn! I took the turn that led to Crona's place. I stopped for a rest about 5 minutes down the road. I started to itch my wrist and gasped when I realized that the gold chain bracelet that Stein had given me had been lost. _Aw…_ I thought sadly. Then I got a little angry._ Why did I volunteer to help at Crona's party anyway? Probably because he's so sweet and quiet…._ I sighed in slight frustration. I got up and started to walk again. I took another turn and began to hear footsteps behind me. I sped up. So did the footprints. I turned right. The footprints followed suit. I stopped. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I tried to scream out, but my mouth was covered by a cloth. I was dragged off. I bit, screamed, hit, and kicked. None of it had any effect.

**Stein:** I was greeting people at the door of the party._ Where is Marie?_ I could have sworn that I gave her exact directions….. Oh well….. She'll show up eventually.

**Marie:** I struggled and struggled as someone else grabbed my hand when the cloth was quickly removed. Then I just decided to bite as hard as I could. I bit the person holding my hand. "OW!" The person said. "Blackstar?! Is that you?" "YES! Why did you bite me!? I just saved you from a KIDNAPPER! WHAT THE #*! WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?" I laughed nervously. We reached Crona's house. Stein ran out. "Marie! There you are! I was getting worried, so I sent Blackstar out to find you. Are you ok?" "I took a wrong turn again… and I bit Blackstar…. Sorry.." Stein's response was to grab me and kiss me.

88888888SYMMMETYDTK88888888

**I NEED MORE COUPLES! I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!**


	3. Chapter 3: Thank you Soky!

Soky, you wanted a SoMa. Here it is, along with a MarKidd.

!SoulXMaka!SYMMETRY!MarieXKidd!SYMMETRY!S.E.C.!

I was sitting down reading a book when I heard a sharp rapping on the door. "Yes?" I said. "Um.. Maka? Can I come in?" "Yes…" I replied, surprised. Soul? What did he want?

Did he not like his birthday presents? I stood up as Soul entered. A light breeze blowing through the open window made my red skirt sway. "We need to talk about our partnership." "Ok. I'm listening." I said. "Um…"Soul said uncertainly. "Wait. Are you saying that you don't want me as a partner anymore?" I questioned. "No! No. Not that partnership." Soul said. "Maka… will you go out with me?" Soul asked, kneeling down on one leg. I stared at him in disbelief, watching the wind ruffle his snow white hair. I bent down and kissed the top of his head. "Of course. But, one thing." I said, watching Soul's expression. "Yes?" Soul said. "I think you only have to kneel like that for marriage." I laughed. "Oh!" Soul said, jumping up. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I cried out in surprise. "Shh.." He saisd before kissing me. After this kiss he pulled away, saying "Maybe someday, I'll have to kneel like that again." He opened the door and I shrieked. "What?" Soul said. I burst into nervous laughter and pointed at the doorway. Blackstar was lying on the floor. According to what Soul got out of him,before throwing him out of the house angrily, he was eavesdropping and when Soul opened the door, he fell over. I laid down on my bed,thinking about what tomorrow would be like. Knowing my luck, Blackstar would tell everyone about our 'talk'. Oh well, thought to myself. At least now, I'll have Soul with me.

**I READ BACK OVER IT AFTERWARDS. I THOUGHT IT HAS A HOORIBLE ENDING. LET ME KNOW IF YOU THINK DIFFERENTLY.**

!SoulXMaka!SYMMETRY!MarieXKidd!SYMMETRY!S.E.C.!

"Hey, Liz?" "Yeah Kidd?" "have you seen Marie?" "Why, yes, Kidd I have seen Marie. She wears a white dress and a little sailor-like tie-" "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" I yelled at her. "I know! Don't yell at me! LIGHTEN UP ALREADY!" Liz yelled back, standing up and storming out of the room. "BUT SHE HAS MY BLACK SUIT!" I yelled after her. "NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR BLACK SUIT!"

**I'M SO SORRY. I RAN OUT OF TIME. I WILL FINISH THIS IN THE NEXT POST! **

**P.S. I NEED MORE COUPLE IDEAS **_**PLEASE!**_


End file.
